puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Crecy
SIR CAPTAIN CRECY BARTHOLOMEW DRAKE |galleries= 1 |ocean1= Hunter |rank1= monarch }} The Evil Eye Captain Crecy woke hung over with a splitting headache. His throat burned like coals and he stumbled across the empty dock in search of a drink to cool his pipes. He found it, spiced rum that had been tucked carefully into cargo crates by a crafty smuggler.Whoever had hidden the expensive rum would be sore to find that it had been stolen but the miserable pirate cared not. Now that the headache and pain was gone, Crecy waltzed out into the cool morning air thoroughly tipsy. Chachapoya was masked in a heavy fog that gave the skin goose-bumps. Cannon fire was heard on the far end of the island. He grinned, "We're devils we're blacksheep we're really bad eggs drink up me hearties YOHO! Yo Ho Yo Ho the pirate's life fer me." Voodou crawled out of Crecy's shirt and onto his shoulder. There he sat, playing with his master's thick locks. Captain Crecy strode across town and nestled himself in a cozy ally-way. He yawned and gave Voodou a good scratch before being put to sleep by the melodious lulliby of cannon fire. He awoke to find that he had slept all through the day and it was now night. He had a splitting headache and the taste of stale-ale in his mouth. "Sober again... I really need to keep up with staying inebriated Voodou, these headaches can't be good fer me." He smiled a toothy grin and the octopus replied with a churtle. Low alcohal content in his blood made it hard to think let alone find a proper pub in the bustling Chachapoya night-life. He overcame his sobriety though and stumbled into a hole-in-the-wall establishment called the 'The Booched Sloop'. Crecy ordered a spiced rum and laced it with gunpowder. He downed the pint in one solid gulp and ordered another rum. His headache gone and his sobriety with it, Crecy felt considerably better. Life was good. Rum was good. Women were good. Crecy scanned the bar for a saucy wench to woo. He found what he saught for. She was young and gorgeous, he was instantly infatuated. He walked over to where she was standing and stroked her spine with his pinky finger. She turned on her heels looking him right in the face. Her eyes spoke wisdom and experience far beyond her year's, Crecy liked that. Her hair cascaded off her shoulders and gave the appearance of a lion's mane. She was a goddess among insects. "Ello tall dark and han'some." she said. "Ello little lady." Crecy said. A brilliant smile crept across his face as he stared into the woman's eyes. Crecy's eyes were strong yet kind and they held her in a trance. She parted her lips to say something but a wooden stool cracked Crecy across the skull sending him to the dirty floor with her screaming. His head lay in a puddle of blood, his ears had popped and though he could see that the pub was in an uproar he heard nothing. Slowly he got up. The room spun and he was light-headed, taking his time to find his footing he scanned the room for his attacker and found him. A giant of a man with an eye patch and a cleaver. "Ye messed with the wrong girl mate." the man said. Crecy finally found his footing and squared his shoulders, "I believe ye are messing with the wrong pirate mate." The one eyed man was furious. Who was this unknown pirate who dared get snarky with the Order of Hamsa? He gazed at Crecy with a chilling blue eye, Crecy pulled out an Italian pistol and put a hole in the brilliant blue eye leaving him with naught eye or life. The bar was silent as a graveyard. Crecy walked over to the dead man's body and put a coin on each eye, or the places where eyes once were. He righted himself and tipped his savvy hat to the young woman he had just met. "Maybe some other time dearie." He smiled broad and bright. He turned and left the bar, disappearing into the night.